1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a motorized adjustable x-ray apparatus of the type having a C-arm, and a transmitter to be activated by the operator for adjustment of the C-arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray apparatus of the above general type is known, for example, from German OS 199 57 330. The x-ray apparatus known from German OS 199 57 330 has an apparatus controller in the form of an operating handle. The C-arm of the x-ray apparatus can be adjusted in the angular and orbital direction with the aid of the operating handle.
An x-ray system with adjustable components, namely a C-arm as well as a positioning table for a patient, is known from German OS 196 25 409. Collisions given adjustment movements are prevented with the aid of a computer.
A computed tomography fluoroscopy system in which commands and parameters can be entered via a console is known from German OS 198 54 470. Adjustment movements that can be triggered by the operator can be combined with a deadman's control.
An x-ray diagnostic apparatus is known from German OS 41 32 117 that has sensors that can detect proximity, contact and/or pressure with spatial resolution. In particular, a resistive foil or a capacitive circuit can be used.
C-arm x-ray apparatuses typically have moving parts with a heavy weight. To ease the operation of an x-ray apparatus, it is known, for example, from Swiss Patent 197 966 to employ an electromotor whose to provide assistance to partially compensate the weight of at least one moving part. In a design known from German OS 42 37 013, a C-arm x-ray apparatus has an electromotor as an actuator in a control loop, and a transmitter operated by the operator is provided as a reference-value transmitter and the force applied by the operator is the command variable. The control variable is in this case an acceleration of the x-ray apparatus. In this manner, the operator should receive the impression that the operator is moving a component of the x-ray apparatus with a significantly smaller mass or moment of inertia. The supporting force in the supporting mode thus is smaller than the friction force.